A Fairytale Mash Up
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: Just a little mash up of some of my favorite fairy tales, and Twilight! All of those classic Disney's, such as Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and Little Mermaid. Please R&R!


**Okay, people, this is my little fairytale mash up featuring the Twilight cast! It consists of Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and the Little Mermaid. And a group of high school kids at a dance. And a little original Twilight plot line. BTW I don't own any of these things!**

"A masked Halloween dance!" my best friend, Alice, squeaked as we sat in my room, trying to find our final outfits for the night.

"Yeah, Alice, you've said that about forty times already," my other friend, Rosalie, shot back, a grin on her face.

"Hour warning, girls!" my mom called up the stairs to us. Only an hour until Emmett and Jasper came to take us to the dance, where I would undoubtedly sit at a table, drinking punch until I couldn't hold any more while my friends danced with their boyfriends.

"Okay, so Rose, what do you think, pixie or witch?" Alice asked, holding up the two costumes, both unbelievably short.

"Pixie, definitely," Rosalie replied. She grabbed a red dress, and I figured she had decided to go as Jessica Rabbit. She and Alice pulled on their dresses, and turned on me like hawks on a mouse.

"What about you, Nes? What are you going as?" Alice asked, her golden brown eyes shining. I looked at the two options they had given me; a singer in a trampy outfit, or Belle's ball gown from Beauty and the Beast.

I picked up the gown. "I'll go as Belle," I said, pulling it on. We spent the next forty five minutes prepping. I put on the gloves and put my hair up with a golden hairband. I placed an intricately designed gold mask over my chocolate brown eyes. I looked in my full length mirror, and thought to myself_, Wow, I could almost work at Disneyland. If only I had gotten Mom's brown hair instead of Dad's bronze._

My mom called up the stairs again. "Boys are here!" I sighed, and pulled on my gold strappy heels.

"Why so down, Nessie?" Alice asked, placing a purple mask on her face.

"Because I'm going to sit at a table the whole time while you guys are dancing," I said, heading for my bed room door.

"If you were a little more adventurous, you would have a boyfriend to dance with," Rose said, wiggling her eyebrows under her red mask.

"Not my fault my dad scares away any boy who wants to even be my friend other than Jazz and Em," I said, lifting my dress up slightly as I made my way down the stairs. I heard a low whistle coming from Emmett, and blushed slightly.

"Dang, Nessie," Jasper said. I shook my head, and went and stood between them.

"Just wait, Al and Rose spent hours pre-prepping for prep," I said. I swear I heard their hearts stop as my friends stepped into view. "Breathe, guys," I whispered to them. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, my parents swooped in with their cameras, snapping a million pictures.

"Good thing we came early," Jasper joked under his breath to me. I let out a small giggle. Jasper looked down at his watch, and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Cullen, we've gotta go."

"Oh, right. Have fun, and Keep Renesmee out of trouble," she said, ushering us out of the door. I rolled my eyes. My parents never picked up the nickname that Jaz had given me when we were little. He had claimed my name was too much, so I was from then on to be known as Nessie.

We pulled into the school parking lot, and made our way to the gym, where the dance was being held. The second we walked in, the other four practically running to the dance floor. I slowly made my way to a table in the back of the room. I sat down, and watched my friends through my mask.

Maybe someone will ask me to dance, I thought, since no one knows who I am. Just as that thought crossed my mind, a tall figure wrapped in a fur cloak stepped up to me. It took me only a second to discover why he had singled me out from the ten other girls sitting at the tables. He was dressed as Beast. A faint smile worked its way to my lips as he held out his hand to me. I took it, and he led me to the dance floor. He placed a hand on my waist as a slow, lyric less song began. We twirled silently around the floor, smiles plastered on both of our faces.

"Alright!" the DJ called out to us as the song ended, "Let's start our hour long countdown to midnight!"

Hour-long? Does that mean that it is eleven? Rosalie and them had to be looking for me! I pulled away from the masked stranger, and ran for the door, our designated meeting spot. I felt his hands try to hold me as I slipped out of his grasp, but I kept moving. My mom would kill me if I was late.

"Geez, Nessie! We thought you had been kidnapped or something!" Emmett said, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Yeah, because someone would want to kidnap me," I replied, rolling my eyes at him as he sat me down.

"Nes? Where's your bracelet?" Rosalie asked, taking her mask off. My hand snapped to my wrist, searching for it.

"I must have left it back in the gym!" I sighed. I am such an idiot!

"Well, there's no time to go back and get it. Your mom wanted you home four minutes ago!" Alice said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to Jasper's car. "Hope she doesn't mind too much!"

"Who's that?" I asked Alice the next Monday in the cafeteria. A strong, tall man walked through with his tray of food, heading for the back of the building, to a lone table. I frowned, and picked up my own tray.

"You gonna come with?" I asked her, heading towards the boy.

"Nope!" she replied, picking up a carrot stick, and taking a bite. I rolled my eyes at her, but continued my solitary journey to the back of the cafeteria. I sat down across the table from him, and smiled.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey," he replied in a mumble to his tray. I saw the pink that flushed his cheeks, but decided to ignore it.

"What's your name?" I asked, picking up a piece of celery.

"Jacob Black," he replied, looking up at me. "Yours?"

"Renesmee Cullen, but my friends call me Nessie," I said, smiling.

"Renesmee. Hmm, that's an interesting name," he mused, a small smile playing at his lips.

"My mom decided to name me after_ both_ my grandmothers. Not to mention both of my grandfathers," I replied, laughing.

"Grandfathers?" he asked, his smile widening.

"My middle name. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My grandfathers' names are Charlie and Carlisle," I explained. "How long have you been going here?" I asked.

"About a week. I started on Monday," he said.

"Done anything fun?" I asked.

"Yeah. I went to the dance on Friday," he said. His hand drifted down to his pocket absentmindedly.

"Really? What as?" I asked, truly curious.

"Beast, from Beauty and the Beast," he said.

"Really? What a coincidence! I went as Belle!" I said.

"I thought I recognized those eyes, the smile, and the hair," he said, a coy smile on his face. He pulled something out of his pocket, and placed it in my hand. "I believe this is yours."

I looked down at the small object that was placed in my hand. "My bracelet!"

"It came off in my hand when you ran out on Friday," he said, an apologetic look on his face.

"Thanks for getting it back to me," I said, smiling softly at the small trinket in my hand.

And a beautiful friendship was born.

Two Years Later*************************************************************************************

A pair of strong, warm, familiar hands placed themselves over my eyes. My favorite voice in the world whispered in my ear. "Happy birthday, Nessie."

I twisted around so I was facing my best friend. "Thanks, Jake." I smiled up at him.

"I gotta present for you," he said, reaching for his pocket. I held my hand out, and growled quietly as he pulled out my bracelet.

"You stole it again," I growled at him, smacking his arm.

"I didn't steal it the first time," he said, sighing as he placed it in my hand. I inspected it, because Jake wasn't someone to just give me what I already had. I gasped when I saw the small, intricately carved rose on the delicate gold chain.

"It's beautiful, Jake," I whispered, gently running my fingers over the wood.

"It's just a rose," he muttered.

"A pretty rose!" I said, defending it. "Help me put it on." He followed my orders, closing the clasp so the rose rested on my wrist and the little crystal heart my mother and father had given me when I was little dangled. I wrapped my arms around his body.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and hugged me. "Stop stealing my crap," I muttered into his chest. He pressed his chin to the top of my head.

"Nope," he chuckled. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope," I said, dancing out of his arms. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if you would go to dinner with me," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes! Let's go dress up in pretty ball gowns, get in a fight, I'll run off, bring back a angry mob, you'll almost die, and then I'll confess my undying love for you!" I said, clapping my hands together. "How about we do this the easy way? Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"How do you know what I'm gonna ask every time?" he asked.

"Alice. She's mighty good at reading guys," I said, kissing him on the cheek before climbing into my car. When I got home I was sooooo calling Alice.

**Well? What do you think? Please review!**

**A/N If you can point out all of the fairytales, you get one thousand 'Who's Line Is It Anyway?' points!**

**~Isabelle~**


End file.
